Emergency vehicles are generally required to include various types of visual warning lights to provide awareness and warning to persons in the vicinity of the emergency vehicles. Such lights may include hazard lights, beacons, light bars, or various modifications or combinations thereof. Often, state and local jurisdictions may institute specific requirements on the type and number of warning lights that emergency vehicles are required to include.
Ambulance-type emergency vehicles are often required to carry one or more warning lights on the upper four corners of a patient compartment associated with the ambulance. In some instances, such warning lights, known generally as corner lights, may simply include marker lights, which are lights having a single luminous intensity. In other instances, the corner lights for ambulances may be required to strobe, flash, or perform other types of luminous intensity changes.
In general, previously-used corner lights are often comprised of single-bulb lights encased in a plastic housing. Such corner lights are generally secured to the corners of the emergency vehicle by way of multiple fasteners that are required to puncture the body of the emergency vehicle. In addition to the vehicle punctures required for installation and securement of the corner lights, current corner lights also require the vehicle to include one or more additional holes for wiring to provide power and/or to control the lights. Such punctures and holes are known to cause vehicle damage due to exposure to moisture and other environmental effects.
Furthermore, previously-used corner lights generally consist of off-the-shelf light products that are not formed to fit precisely about the contours of the emergency vehicles. As such, previously-used corner lights often appear bulky because they do not aesthetically follow the outline and contours of the vehicles.
Thus, there exists a need for a corner light assembly that fits precisely about the contours of the emergency vehicle and that can be secured to the emergency vehicle without requiring multiple punctures or holes to be made through the vehicle.